Sephirah Meltdown
Sephirah Meltdown is a 'Boss Fight' event which can be unlocked after completing all the missions of the determined departments, to fight their Sephirah. The player receives the conditions to open the Core Suppression of the department after certain missions but can only be completed after certain days. Usually, it is needed to unlock the previous department's missions to unlock the next Core Suppression. The Sephirah Meltdown of their respective layers/levels are unlocked at: * Asiyah, Upper Layer: After Day 21 * Briah, Middle Layer: After Day 36 Once done, the player can start the event by clicking the 'Sephirah Core Suppress' button at the top left of the department in the Deployment Phase. This button is locked when the day is before day 21 or when the day is during a Major Save Point. After activating the Sephirah Meltdown, the department that is selected will have all agents from that department moved out. The player can check the information of the current event and the requirements to pass the day and finish the event. Depending of the Sephirah Meltdown, the conditions to finish are different. Usually, to finish the player must collect all the energy and start certain Qliphoth Meltdown. Once the conditions are met in the day, the day will end immediately. The Sephirah take new forms in this event, standing in the Main Room of their Department. They cannot be suppressed by agents and instead produce handicaps through the day which affect the facility, agents, and more to make the Management Phase more complex. Phrases appear through the facility, as do expressions from the Sephirah during the event. They add more effects or trigger abilities after certain Qliphoth Meltdowns. The player gets a permanent reward after completing the Sephirah Meltdown, which will make the current department immune to the effects of the Qliphoth Meltdown and add another reward depending on the department; besides unlocking a part of the story and changing the appearance of the Sephirah to their 'real' form. Currently, there are only 7 boss events released for these departments: Control Team (Malkuth), Information Team (Yesod), Training Team (Hod), Security Team (Netzach), Central Command Team (Tiphereth), Disciplinary Team (Gebura) and Welfare Team (Chesed). Malkuth Meltdown [[Malkuth|'Malkuth']] is the Sephirah of the Control Team and the first Boss available. They can be triggered after day 21. During the Sephirah Meltdown, it takes the form of an amorphous dark being, with a single yellow eye at the middle, and appendages holding parts of its robotic carcass and her notepad. During their event, a green smoke or water-like filter surrounds the borders of the screen. It covers the screen completely for a moment after the day start and at Qliphoth Meltdown Level 2 and 4. Their handicaps against the facility are the next: * Day starts: All the works made by the employees have a chance to be randomized, even performing works unavailable like Attachment with Der Freischütz. * After Qliphoth Meltdown Level 2: No visible changes beside of a blur at the start. * After Qliphoth Meltdown Level 4: When the player order a work, they will be unavailable to cancel them by clicking the containment room. However, they can select the agent and move them to other location to then cancel the task. To finish the event, the player must collect all the energy and reach the Qliphoth Meltdown Level 6. After completing the day, Malkuth will reward the player with permanent upgrades: boosted speed for the employees, more LOB Points when ending the day and the department (Control Team) will not be affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown. SephirahMeltdownMalkuthBoss2.png|Second appearance SephirahMeltdownMalkuthScreenFilter.png|Screen filter SephirahMeltdownMalkuthReward.png|Reward Yesod Meltdown Yesod is the Sephirah of the Information Team and the second Boss available. Malkuth must have been defeated first before triggering its event. During the Sephirah Meltdown, it takes the form of a being covered on a brown substance, with a single purple eye in the middle, with the substance branching to upwards, holding parts of its robotic hull and with part of its middle body covered on black bandages. During their event, a static filter surrounds the borders of the screen. It covers the screen completely for a moment after the day start and at Qliphoth Meltdown Level 2 and 4. Their handicaps against the facility are the next: * Day starts: The HUD of the game is blurry and pixelated. This include the energy quota bar, the Qliphoth Meltdown counter, employees' stats, work and suppression tasks, bullets' tab, Work log, Game Speed, Abnormality's encyclopedia, pause screen and Management Report. The names of the agents are invisible and breaching Abnormalities and Ordeals don't possess HP bars. * After Qliphoth Meltdown Level 2: The facility is blurred and pixelated as well. This affect the background, containment units, entities and particle effects. * After Qliphoth Meltdown Level 4: The screen color becomes saturated and a bit scrambled. To finish the event, the player must collect all the energy and reach the Qliphoth Meltdown Level 6. After completing the day, Yesod will reward the player with permanent upgrades: PE-Boxes collected are increased by 25% at the end of each task, and the department (Information Team) will not be affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown. SephirahMeltdownYesodBoss2.png|Appearance at Qliphoth Meltdown 2 SephirahMeltdownYesodScreenFilter.png|Screen filter SephirahMeltdownYesodBlurryHUD1.png|Blurry and pixelated HUD SephirahMeltdownYesodBlurryHUD2.png|Agents' names missing and pixelated Agent's stats SephirahMeltdownYesodBlurryHUD3.png|Opened Can of Wellcheers's Encyclopedia pixelated SephirahMeltdownYesodBlurryHUD4.png|Pause screen blurred SephirahMeltdownYesodBlurryHUD5.png|Management Report pixelated SephirahMeltdownYesodBlurryFacility1.png|The facility blurred, with a clown of the Crimson Dawn in the hallway, without visible HP bar SephirahMeltdownYesodBlurryFacility2.png|The Crimson Dawn ending, with the facility as well pixelated SephirahMeltdownYesodSaturated1.png|Facility's color saturated SephirahMeltdownYesodSaturated2.png|The saturated facility, with the Crimson Noon's clown in a small room SephirahMeltdownYesodReward.png|Reward Hod Meltdown Hod is the Sephirah of the Training Team and the third Boss available. Yesod must have been defeated first before triggering its event. During the Sephirah Meltdown, it takes the form of a entity of gray substance, with an orange eye at the middle and its robotic hull spread on it. It possess black gears around its base and small mechanical legs. Two long mechanical appendages come out from their left side, rising up to the ceiling. During their event, a filter similar to an old transmission cover the screen. An expansive wave comes from the Sephirah for a moment at Qliphoth Meltdown Level 2 and 4. Their handicaps against the facility are the next: * Day starts: Every stats from the agents in the facility are reduced by -15. This also reduce the level of the agent's stats. The minimum stats can't get lower than 10. The filter at this point are just darker screen's corners. * After Qliphoth Meltdown Level 2: The stats decrease are now -25, the screen gets a minor old transmission filter and the music is replaced with a jazz-like or Muzak song. * After Qliphoth Meltdown Level 4: Stats decreased are now -35, the screen filter gets major effects, distorting the facility, entities and effects but not the HUD, and the music gets louder and distorted. To finish the event, the player must collect all the energy and reach the Qliphoth Meltdown Level 6. After completing the day, Hod will reward the player with permanent upgrades: New hired employees start with all their stats at Level 3 without extra cost, the player can still reduce their level without extra costs, and the department (Training Team) will not be affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown. SephirahMeltdownHodBoss2.png|Appearance at Qliphoth Meltdown 4 SephirahMeltdownHodScreenFilter1.png|Screen filter at Qliphoth Meltdown 2 SephirahMeltdownHodScreenFilter2.png|More visible Screen filter at Qliphoth Meltdown 4 SephirahMeltdownHodFacility1.png|Employee with stats reduced and dark corners in the screen SephirahMeltdownHodFacility2.png|Decreased stats (Not reducing below 10) and distorted screen SephirahMeltdownHodReward.png|Reward Netzach Meltdown Netzach is the Sephirah of the Security Team and the fourth Boss available. Hod must have been defeated first before triggering its event. During the Sephirah Meltdown, it takes the form of a gray being made of what seems to be stone, with some green substances dripping from the body. It possess a single green eye at the middle of a spherical base, with the upper half of the eye covered. An appendage branches from the right side to upwards, holding different robotic parts of its real form, with some of them below its base too. During their event, a green smoke or gas-like filter covers the screen during the day. Their handicaps against the facility are the next: * Day starts: Recovery system from the Main Rooms are slower and employees cannot be healed from any other sources except from the Main Rooms or E.G.O. equipment. * After each Qliphoth Meltdown: All employees in the facility are healed up to their Max HP and MP. After the first Qliphoth Meltdown, employees cannot be healed anymore by any other effects, even Main rooms. To finish the event, the player must collect all the energy and reach the Qliphoth Meltdown Level 6. After completing the day, Netzach will reward the player with permanent upgrades: The healing done by Main Rooms now work in the hallways of the department with 50% healing lower, and the department (Security Team) will not be affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown. SephirahMeltdownNetzachScreenFilter.png|Screen filter SephirahMeltdownNetzachFacility.png|A recovery bar of a Main Room, darker SephirahMeltdownNetzachReward.png|Reward Tiphereth Meltdown Tiphereth is the Sephirah of the Central Command Team and the fifth Boss available. All the upper layer (Asiyah) must have been defeated first before triggering its event. During the Sephirah Meltdown, the female Tiphereth takes the form of a circular golden substance with 2 long arms, wearing a brown ribbon on one side and having a singular yellow eye at the middle of its main body. It rest on a mountain of different robotic carcass of Male Tiphereth, piled on each other, with their light green eyes moving and looking around. There are multiple pipes in a row behind them, 3 rows at each side, moving along with Female Tiphereth's movement of their arms. During their event, an old filter, with small black marks or spots, along with darker corners, cover the screen during the day. A light glow occurs during certain Qliphoth Meltdowns. Their handicaps against the facility are the next: * Day starts: Removes all the previous immunity against Qliphoth Meltdown of the other departments. * After Qliphoth Meltdown 4: Background music is replaced by organ music. * After Qliphoth Meltdown 7: The intensity of the music increases. To finish the event, the player must collect all the energy and reach the Qliphoth Meltdown Level 10. After completing the day, Tiphereth will reward the player with permanent upgrades: The maximum amount of Bullets available is increased by 25%, unlocks the Pale Shield Upgrade Bullet, and the department (Central Command Team) will not be affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown. SephirahMeltdownTipherethBoss2.png|Second appearance SephirahMeltdownTipherethScreenFilter.png|Screen filter SephirahMeltdownTipherethReward.png|Reward Gebura Meltdown info on this boss is found on some guides and videos, so it can be misleading. Also it lacks some pictures and may lack essential information. If you have info on this boss, complement this please Gebura is the Sephirah of the Disciplinary Team and the sixth boss available. Tiphereth must be defeated before triggering this event. During the Sephirah Meltdown, she doesn't change much, except that she wears a metal mask on her head. During her event, a red virtual(?) filter covers corners of the screen during the day. Unlike prevous fights, Gebura won't stay in main departament room for long, nor she provides any handicaps. Instead, she acts like abnormality, is named "The Red Mist" and classified as ALEPH. She must be "killed" 4 times to be defeated, and has 4 stages. She also has different attacks and defences in different stages. * Day starts: She has Penitence (One Sin weapon) and Red Eyes (Spider Bud weapon). Her defences are: Red: Endured (0.9) - White: Endured (0.9) - Black: Endured (0.9) - Pale: Normal (1.0). She has 4 attacks: 1)Attack with Pentience, deals white damage; 2)Attack with Red Eyes, deals red damage; 3) Attack with both weapons, deals both red and white damage; 4)She uses Gold Rush (King of Greed Weapon), creating portals in random places in facility and running through them, dealing red damage to anyone in the way. Final portal leads to another main department room, where she shoots with Gold Rush, dealing great amount of red damage on a small range. * "Killed" once: Background music changes. Red Mist uses Gold Rush attack to move to another main department room and changes her weapons to Da Capo (Silent Orchestra weapon) and Mimicry (Nothing There weapon). Her defences change to: Red: Resistant (0.4) - White: Resistant (0.4) - Black: Vulnerable (1.2) - Pale: Normal (1.0). She has 4 attacks: 1)Fast attack with Da Capo, deals little amount of white damage; 2)Heavy attack with Mimicry, deals great amount of red damage; 3)She throws bigger version of Heaven (Burrowing Heaven weapon), dealing black damage to anyone in the way; 4)She throws Da Capo to another main department room, dealing little amount of white damage to anyone in the way. After that she teleports to that room, striking with much bigger version of Mimicry and dealing heavy red damage to anyone in this room. * "Killed" twice: She throws Da Capo and Mimicry away, dealing little (red or white) damage to anyone in the room she's currently in. She then uses Gold Rush attack again and equips Smile (Mountain of Smiling Bodies weapon) and Justitia (Bird of Judgement weapon). Her defences change to: Red: Normal (1.0) - White: Resistant (1.0) - Black: Resistant (0.2) - Pale: Resistant (0.2). She has 4 attacks: 1)Gold Rush attack; 2)Heaven attack; 3)She attacks with Justitia, hitting multiple employees near her and dealing pale damage; 4)She attacks twice with Smile, her first attack will slow everyone in the room, consequently enough to be considered as a freeze, but employees can still attack, and her second attack will deal constant black damage to all employees in the room. * "Killed" thrice: Background music changes. Red Mist changes her weapon to Twilight (Apocalypse Bird weapon). Her defences change to: Red: Vulnerable (1.5) - White: Vulnerable (1.5) - Black: Vulnerable (1.5) - Pale: Vulnerable (1.5). She has 3 attacks: 1)She creates portals, like with Golden Rush attack, throws Golden Rush into portal in front of her, and then begins to chase it. Golden Rush deals great amount of red damage to anyone in the way and Red Mist deals normal amount of random attack type damage. When she arrives to another main department room, she does a flurry of attacks with Twilight, dealing enough damage to be considered as an insta-kill. She then becomes tired, being unable to attack or move, so she can be attacked easily; 2)She mostly uses this after Gold Rush attack. She marks a random agent, in the same style as Little Red, after which she rushes to its location, dealing random attack type damage to anyone in the way. If she rushes for long enough, she becomes tired, stopping in main department room. If she gets to the agent, she begins to attack with Twilight. 3)She attacks with Twilight, dealing random attack type damage. ''' for her phase one, use an employee with the mimicry weapon ,to heal from red damages, with silent orchestra's armor and gift, to be invulnerable to white damages. for phase 2, use the same employee, but add an employee with the smile weapon and the twilight armor, the mimicry employee will be the tank, but won't deal a lot of damage due to red mist's resistance to red damages in phase two, the smile employee will be here to deal the damages, but he will take a lot of damages due to red mist's particularity to always switch between targets. for phase three, remove the smile employee but keep the mimicry one, or take another employee with da capo or twilight. for this phase, you want to avoid the justitia attack by staying behind red mist, and just protect your employee with black shields, which are extremely efficient in this battle, protecting frol the heaven attacks and from one and a half smile attack. if you're using mimicry, you can heal whenever you've not been able to avoid the attacks, but his mental health will be vulnerable. for phase 4, it's actually the easiest part, which can be finished in 10 seconds. since red mist as the same ability as little red, she also has the same downside, just like your employees since targeting will freeze the attacker when the target is going through different rooms and using elevators, what you want to do is putting all your employees near an elevator, it is best to do it between the two elevators at the far right of geburah's department, you need to let her come at the other side of the elevator and ask your employees to stay in the elevator, just put them into one and ask them to go back and once they reach the other side, tell them to go there once again and so on, that will keep them locked in the elevator and red mist will be confused, still running, and once she is tired, send your employees beat her, she will get killed in a few seconds, but don't let her alive with too low health or she will triple her speed. if you're too slow at killing her and she starts running again, all your agents will be one-shoted, so it is best to do the elevator trick at least twice. To finish the event, the player must defeat The Red Mist. After completing the day, Gebura will reward player with permanent upgrades: all E.G.O. weapons and armors count will go up by one, but cannot go up to 6 (so you won't get another set of armor and weapon for abnormalities like One Sin. This upgrade will let you have twice more ALEPH equipments, giving you the possibility of having two Mimicry, two Smile and so on. This might not work for Twilight though), and the department (Disciplinary Team) will not be affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown. gallery here Chesed Meltdown Chesed is the Sephirah of the Welfare Team and the seventh boss available. Tiphereth must be defeated before triggering this event. During his event, a rain effect is displayed which covers the whole screen when starting the fight and when going through phases. Its appearance ressembles a cross with triangle shaped tips, each one representing one of the four damage types, top is red, right is white, bottom is black and left is pale, another cross appears at the top of the screen with letters written on each tip for each damage type, R, W, B, P. * '''Day starts: One of boss tips representing damage type becomes illuminated, which is also represented by cross at top. While it's illuminated, corresponding type damage dealt will be multiplied by 4, both from abnormalities and agents '''to be confirmed. * '''After each Qliphoth Meltdown: Boosted type of damage changes. * After Qliphoth Meltdown 3: Background music changes. 2 types of damage boosted instead of 1. * After Qliphoth Meltdown 6: 3 types of damage boosted instead of 2. To finish the event, the player must collect all the energy and reach the Qliphoth Meltdown Level 7. After completing the day, Chesed will reward the player with permanent upgrades: instead of dying/panicking, an employee has a 25% to come back to life/sanity and the department (Welfare Team) will not be affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown. gallery here Category:Game Mechanics